toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
World Serpent
World Serpent “There be monsters here…” Locked under ice in one of the most inhospitable areas of the globe, the Devastator class war machine known only in myth and legend as “The World Serpent” has lain dormant for millennia. It used to be one of the YMIR’s greatest achievements: a mile long submersible battleship that could unleash massive destruction with the merest human thought. When the YMIR were destroyed in the anti-matter strike that would change the future of the world, the remaining Devastator class machines were either scuttled to prevent capture or hidden for a distant future resurgence of the YMIR regime. How many of them truly remain, and how many are mere myths is pure speculation – very little solid data exists. Devastator Class The Devastator Class was designed to be the backbone of YMIR forces – combining long range strike capability with formidable defenses to support a mobile army. While completely submersible, it could also traverse land thanks to powerful anti-gravitiy suspension. Like a massive serpent, its segmented body could crawl over land, bringing terror and death to those who stood against it. It remains a mystery of engineering, since many of the technologies used in its construction have been lost for thousands of years in the dark ages of the Fimbulwinter. Aegir’s Jaw Lying beneath blizzards and fearsome winds, Aegir’s Jaw is a treacherous place. Only a horn of blasted rock can truly be called land, the rest of the region is formed of crumbling pack ice, constantly shifted and reformed by tides and tectonic movement. It is unsurprising that the World Serpent has lain hidden here for so long as anything on the surface tends to get dragged beneath the ice. As the ice breaks apart and transforms throughout the year, sometimes sunken victims are dragged to the surface again. Section 3-1: Ghost Ship After a brief cutscene, Thor and Baldur are confronted very early on with a room with a well and a locked door in it. Upon entering the well and knocking down a wall - which Baldur walks through - he is immediately transported back to the interior of the ship, where the two proceed further down the hallway. Suddenly a pipe breaks and kills Thor, leaving Baldur on his own to take on the world serpent. While progressing through the level he is confronted by normal enemies and a unique goblin named "Kilo, the supreme ruler of the world and beyond." Baldur encounters moving walls and rotating rooms, and eventually enters another room with a well in the center, and a broken bridge. Upon closer inspection the bridge is gapped by an energy barrier and can be walked across. Upon activating the well, Baldur is teleported back to the first well, where to Baldur's surprise Thor is still alive. Upon questioning Thor about what happened, it is made clear that it was a hallucination of sorts, possibly similar to what happened to Hod early in the game. Upon exiting the room a pipe busts but does not fall, much to Baldur's relief. As Thor and Baldur progress through the remainder of the level to the next room with a well, several encounters with enemies happen. Section 3-2: Awakening This section of the level is the trek to the main bridge of the Jormangandur. The main points of interest are the arena on the bridge and the horde of dark elves you will face as you progress through the vessel. Baldur and Thor will travel through what seems to be the crew quarters, confirming that the jormungandur was in fact manned by a crew, though apparently as small one. At this point the ship is still dormant and response units are the only things active. The battles through the bowels of the ship eventually lead to a bridge occupied by two dormant trolls. Upon activation of the well in the middle of the room and the discovery of Loki's treachery, the trolls awaken. Baldur and Thor are able to move on only after defeating these trolls. Note: After the defeat of the trolls, a lift can be activated below the well in the center of the room, leading to two more trolls. The obelisk's treasure can be obtained by defeating them. If Baldur dies while down there, the lift will not come back up, rendering the obelisk unobtainable this playthrough. Section 3-3: Beast's Hunger After making it safely off the bridge of the ship, Baldur and Thor, progress through the bowels of the ship, into the massive engine rooms of the ship, its massive driveshafts dwarfing even the extremely large APC seen earlier in the game, as Thor and Baldur progress encountering many dark elves and trolls along the way, they eventually make it to the world serpents armaments manufacturing system, that is in the process of making antimatter warheads for its missiles, after defeating the dark elves and trolls, on the conveyor and moving on, Thor and Baldur come to a room overlooking the jormangandur's missile launch silos, which periodically launch missiles in quick succession, leading one to believe in the shear armaments of the massive machine. Upon moving on and fighting more enemies, they eventually make it to reactor entrance. Section 3-4: Belly of the Beast Entering the enormous chamber of the main reactor of the world serpent, and battling their way to the reactor itself, Thor mentions that the device must be destroyed, to prevent Loki from having it in his power, however, Baldur comments that they are more important to the Asier alive than dead, belligerently Thor agrees, and Baldur using a well shuts down the reactor, and then they are attacked by more enemies, including another troll, moving on and through what appears to be the engineering command center of the vessel, they move on encountering more enemies, and another well then move on to a large door, and lead into the launch bay of the jormangandur, as enemies attack you, missiles can be seen in the background, leading one to believe that the world serpent is truly a force to be reckoned with. Section 3-5: Cutting the Line After defeating some goblins, and walking past the launch tubes, after this Baldur walks through the door, which closes before Thor can get through, as a half giant deploys from a elevator shaft to counter Baldur, after a much heated and long lasting fight, Baldur defeats the monster with a combination of longrange warfare, as the machines close range attacks knock Baldur back repeatedly, and the shear armor prevents heavy damage at close range, as its nuisance support goblins are also dispatched, Thor enters the room, and they both ride the elevator up to the main door, upon entering it and riding an elevator to the top of the vessel, Thor uses his hammer to break loose, and allows Baldur and Thor to escape, as the now rampant world serpent descends into the sea below. Speculation: Too Human describes the Jormangand a Devastator class warmachine as a machine built during the waning days of the Ymir war, massive machines capable of incredible destruction, and armed with nuclear, and anti-matter warheads, along with laser weapons and among other things plasma and ballistic weapons, the size of the Jormangund could potentially destroy, entire armies by itself, however as Mimir stated, it worked with a supporting army and possibly in conjunction with other Devastator warmachines, after the Yimr were defeated by an antimatter strike, and the dozen or so scuttled or intentionally hidden, for the potential resurgence of the Yimr empire, that the renaming world nations in fact had possible counters for this raving weapon of mass destruction, or that the anti-matter strike was a last ditch effort to destroy an enemy that was far to powerful to be countered, by any conventional military, never the less, if one jormangund still exists after all those years, undoubtedly more do. Category:Places Category:YMIR Category:Jormangund Category:levels Category:children of ymir